Deb Cole (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'''Deborah Cheryl "Deb" Cole is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Early life By the age of 8, Deb was worried about Cervantes and Soul Edge. She was told that her friend, Siegfried talked about Soul Edge. She ran into China and searched for Li Long, in order to rule the Grandall Empire. Deb didn't have a fighting style back then, so Li Long wanted her to choose a fighting style from many people. Once Deb knows the fact about many fighting styles, she would go to another country and look for Siegfried. Deb wanted to be trained to be a knight, so she had to take a few lessons from Siegfried. Then, she encountered Barb Pélissier, a young girl in France. Barb must be a bit older than Deb, since she met her the first time. Pre-Soul Calibur III When Deb was 11, she and Barb went to Shuri, Ryūkyū Kingdom and found Maxi, who was a wandering pirate there. Deb discussed with him and she told him that he learned to use a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. So Deb and Barb wanted to choose the fighting style as him, so they learned how to use a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. 3 years later, Deb and Barb encountered Cassandra and they told her that they have to train to be knights, and Cassandra agreed. For one thing, they have to rule the country. Deb and Barb left and found Barb's siblings in France. Their names are Kylie and Jacques. Once Deb and Barb had to be knights, they went to the Grandall Empire with Kylie and Jacques and started to battle and protect themselves. They encountered their friend, Abelia and fought with all their might as she will. Then when Abelia lost, Deb saw her with a lot of injuries. After that, they met the Klessirpemdo at the fair. When Heal-Do discovered a pair of nunchucks, she thought Deb and the French girls use them. Physical appearance Deb has bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Deb's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Deb wields a purple version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Deb's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Fighting Style Deb is a young knight so she always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Deb throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Deb punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Soul Calibur III For Deb's knight costume, she wears purple knight armor, a white heavy belt, and a white cape. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore an purple elegant dress, purple gloves, and purple leg armor. For Deb's servant costume, she wears the same outfit that Kylie wears, but purple. She also wear those outfits in Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Soul Calibur IV Deb wears a purple elegant dress with white trimmings and a slit on the left side, purple gloves, and purple leg armor. Soul Calibur V Deb's outfits are similar to those ones from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Knight) Name: Deb Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (09,18 and 30,20) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (28,20) Upper Torso: Shadow Armor (30,20) Arms: Iron Gauntlets (30,20) Shoulders: Iron Pads (30,20) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 30,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (28,20) Feet: Punisher's Leg Armor (30,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,18 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 22,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 2 (Servant) Name: Deb Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (09,18 and 30,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (30,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (30,20) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (28,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (30,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,18 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 22,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 28,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 3 (Playful Girl) Name: Deb Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (09,18 and 30,20) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (30,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (30,20) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (28,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (30,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,18 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 22,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 28,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationships *Right-handed girl to Barb. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Deb's rivals are Raphael, Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Amy, Li Long, and Hwang. *Deb's favorite hobbies are fighting with a nunchaku, having people do some training, and hanging out with friends. *Deb's voice is in a higher-pitched and squeakier tone. In Soul Calibur III, her voice was slighty low back then. In Soul Calibur V, her voice sounds like a young girl. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you!'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that!'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky!'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Deb's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).JPG 100 2379.JPG|Deb's 1P costume 100 2380.JPG|Deb's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 2381.JPG|Deb's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2382.JPG|Deb's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2383.JPG|Deb's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h25m00s241.png|Deb (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h25m18s103.png|Deb (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h24m06s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h24m15s244.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h24m26s121.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h24m44s33.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h24m52s158.png|Deb (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Deb's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).JPG 100 3210.JPG|Deb's 2P costume 100 3211.JPG|Deb's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3212.JPG|Deb's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3213.JPG|Deb's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3214.JPG|Deb's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-18h11m25s196.png|Deb (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-18h11m45s231.png|Deb (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-18h12m12s123.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-18h12m22s176.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-18h12m34s77.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-18h12m51s235.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-18h13m09s182.png|Deb (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters